SpongeBob SquarePants: The Race to Space
SpongeBob SquarePants:The Race to Space is an upcoming movie. When the Krabby Party Formula goes to space and lands to multiple place and then finally lands on the moon. Plankton then challenges The gang to the race. And whoever arrives to where the Krabby Patty Formula is first gets it. Sign ups If you want to work for the movie put your name below. Plot As usual, Plankton comes up with a plan to get the formula, And tries to steal it. Patrick gets the formula and runs away with it. With the gang finding out that Patrick put the formula in a cannon making it shoot all the way into space. Which makes Mr. Krabs mad, but sad at the same time. SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs that it is no worries and he can just write a new one. But Mr. Krabs tells him that Plankton can go over there and get it. Mr. Krabs wonders how they can getget to space. SpongeBob tells him that ships can go to space. Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that ships are for pirates. Squidward explains that there are ships that take you to space. Because the guys don't know enough, they go to Sandy's house.) Meanwhile, in the Chum Bucket, Plankton is trying to find the a way to get the formula in space and Karen says he should wait for them to make a new Krabby Patty Formula. But Plankton said he's impatient. Karen said do what you want (in a sarcastic way). So Plankton and Karen steal a brand new just made rocket. So Plankton customized his rocket. And made sure it was just to get the formula before Mr. Krabs gets it. In Sandy's house the gang asks Sandy about rocketships. Sandy draws a blueprint and shows the gang it. The gang design the parts and "glue" the parts together. SpongeBob and Patrick paint the cardboard pieces. So the guys decide to test. The guys decide to test the rocket only to find out that it's not even working. SpongeBob tells Sandy that the rocket isn't working. Sandy studies the rocket and tells SpongeBob that it's made out of cardboard and has no engine. So the guys decide to make their own engine. Meanwhile, in the Chum Bucket, Plankton is excited to try out the spaceship and so he can steal the formula. But there are some problems. Plankton needs a spacesuit and he doesn't know how to work a spaceship. Plankton wants to get a book on how to work a space ship, But Karen says she will help him. Plankton becomes mad. (more coming soon) Ideas Got ideas? Put them here. constellation bottom, a place they go thru if using it give credit to dariusrulez for this idea. Transcript Transcript will start after the plot is finished. Characters (if you want more characters real/fanon, put them on supporting.) SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Eugene Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Gary Supporting/Cameo Randy Cheeks Ms. Puff Danny Phantom Karen Category:Movies Category:PG Category:Under Construction Category:Upcoming movies Category:2013 Category:Films Category:2013 Films Category:Spongeyfan77 Category:Upcoming